The Deity Chronicles
by DragonSpirit
Summary: A FanFic with mild language and blood.


**"The Deity Chronicles"**

**Written by DragonSpirit**

_**note: This is my first public fanfic, and I hope you will like it!!!!**_

This strange world . . . existing only in our minds and hearts . . . the Digital World.A normally peaceful place, but constantly corrupted by the Stone Hearts of Viruses.But are virus Digimon really as bad as we have expected.They could be evil, but why is evil necessarily so bad?Maybe it's all just in our heads . . .

# Chapter One: The Warrior's Arrival

Another day knocking down Control Spires, free from the pain of their normal lives, the Digi-Destined gladly helped out in the task of saving their world from evil.But yet unsuspecting of the great power all around them . . . .

Cody, riding on the back of his Digimon, Ankylomon, gladly insisted to the group that they split up to cover more ground.This caused support from the group.

Davis smiled and began to run over to Kari."Hey, Kari, how 'bout you and-"He barely got these words out of his mouth before Kari had decided to work with Yolei.With the slump face that he had worn so many times, in so many places, he turned over to Ken.It seemed that they would be working together.Stingmon and ExVeemon flew together ahead of Ken and Davis, as they gleefully began their walk to the forest to the south.TK and Cody headed to the east, while Yolei and Kari headed west.No one watched the north.

The North: the place of their enemy.So painfully rodden with prejudice, this Warrior stood.He walked back in forth, not bothering to step over the small, snake-like Digimon sleeping in the Warrior's footpath.Every time the long, spindling foot stepped on the snake's back, it let out a large grunt.The Warrior soon became agitated with this, so he quickly said, "Cobramon, will you stop that?!"

The Snake smiled, showing his two small fangs and his long, pink, forked tongue."Yessssss . . . masteeerrrrrrrrr . . . ." He slithered down the black marble stairs and into his own, private lair.

"Those damn Digi-Destined!" The Warrior said."They are crafty, but not as crafty as they thought they were.By splitting up, they have allowed me to make my grand entrance in their lives."He walked over to his throne and sat down."The downfall of my arrival is that the Crystals will be activated, and they will have a chance at facing me, the Dark Mega Digimon.So I will have to hide the ones I have.Alpha!" He yelled, commanding a team of warriors to come near.

Coming through the door, one by one, was a small, chipmunk like Digimon called Molemon.Molemon was a Data Digimon, yet he was working for a virus.And his eyes did not glow red.Following Molemon was a large bird, known as Peregrinemon.This bird was also a Data.Coming through the other door that led into this large chamber, waddling along, was Silgremon, a tiny, round Digimon with leather-like wings and a small snout shaped like a pig's.

"Hello, Team Alpha," the Warrior said."I need you to do something for me."Team Alpha Nodded."I would like you to go find the Digi-Destined in their locations in all other compass directions off of the great field.Lure them here.Insist that you have found the Digimon called Piximon.Once on the perimeter, I will meet you there, and we will have our first skirmish.Immediately after arriving, I want you to leave the battle and go back up to your quarters, you will wait for further instructions there.Do you understand?"

The Digimon nodded, as if not even caring about what they were going to do.

Paildramon was no match for all the Control Spires.He could take out _five_ with just one Desperado Blaster!This would be too easy,thought Davis.Paildramon was just about to let off another Desperado Blaster when . . . what?A Digimon was flying toward them in the Distance.It was small, and Round.Ken walked forward and waved."Hi!" he yelled at it.The Digimon waved back as it neared.Upon coming near them, it landed and walked forward.

"Who are you?" asked Davis.

In a small voice, like how DemiVeemon talks, it said, "I am Silgremon, Lord, well, Mini-Lord of the Skies!I use my Pulse Blaster attack to shower my enemies with a ring of fire."

Paildramon walked toward the conversation."So what do you want with us?"

Silgremon smiled."I am here to tell you that I have found your lost friend – Piximon!"

Both Ken and Davis looked at each other."We don't know who Piximon is, Silgremon."

Ken thought hard, and he remembered."I remember Piximon.I captured him back when—"Upon memory of his former days, Ken collapsed on the ground and let out a large scream.Everything was coming back to him again.The Transformation of the Digivice, his first Control Spire, Agumon's Betrayal, it was all back in his head again."NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!Dammit, why can't I just forget about all of this and get back to my normal life????????"

Silgremon looked up at Davis and shrugged.Davis kneeled down and said, "Ken, that's all behind you now.You're not the Digimon Emperor anymore."

Ken shook his head."I'll always be known as the Digimon Emperor.It'll never go away.No one will ever forgive me for it." He began to sob, quietly.

"That's not true, Ken.I've forgiven you for it.It wasn't your fault.It was all about Arukenimon."

Paildramon spoke up."Exactly, Ken.You can't keep on punishing yourself for this."It seemed that it was actually Wormmon's spirit in Paildramon's voice.

Ken stopped crying."You're right, Paildramon."

Silgremon smiled, like a snicker, and said, "So, shouldn't we be going to see Piximon once again?"

"Absolutely," said Ken.

"Good," answered Silgremon.

In the west, Silphymon was glad to lend the Control Spires some shots of Static Force.Yolei smiled and cheered, and gave a thumbs-up sign to each Spire that was knocked down.Kari sat down on a tree stump the whole time, just smiling.

After about twenty-five minutes of this, all the Control Spires were knocked down in that area.As Silphymon de-evolved into Hawkmon and Gatomon, they heard a voice from their left.They turned, and in front of them was a large bird.Yolei gasped, as Hawkmon flew up and said, "Why hellooooo, Peregrinemon!"

Yolei looked at Hawkmon."You know this guy?"

Peregrinemon looked down at Yolei and smiled."Girl, actually.I am Peregrinemon, young children, a Falcon-like Digimon.I use my Volcano Feather Attack to keep my enemies away from my young Digi-Eggs."

Kari walked up and said, "So why do you need us. Peregrinemon?"

Peregrinemon bellowed, "I believe I have found your friend Piximon."

Kari gasped, and clapped. "Really, by god, really?"

Yolei looked back and forth between Kari and Peregrinemon."Um, Kari . . . who's Piximon?"

Kari chuckled."Piximon is an old friend of mine from four years ago.He was killed by Piedmon, an enemy from back then, and I haven't seem him since them."

"Oh," said Yolei."I guess we don't have to tell the others that we're going.They're not the bosses of us."

Peregrinemon began to fly toward the north, with Yolei and Kari behind him.

Back in the north, Davis and Ken couldn't help but wonder why they were heading toward a large castle.They asked this question to Silgremon, and his answer was, "This is the way.Trust me."

As they neared the castle, they caught sight of Yolei, Hawkmon, Kari, Gatomon, and Peregrinemon coming that way too.And they saw TK and Cody, following a small Chipmunk.They were all heading in the same direction!"Hey, Kari!" Davis yelled.Kari didn't answer.She was in a conversation with Yolei.He struck out again.

They all landed on the front of the castle, on a moat bridge.Ken asked, "What are we doing here?"

From the balcony, they all of a sudden heard a strange voice say, "That's for you to find out."

They all looked back down and Molemon, Peregrinemon, and Silgremon were all gone.Davis sighed."Ah, shit, this always happens to me."

TK said, "What's going on here?Who are you?"

And, just like that, a large, black creature flew down from the balcony.Its legs, were thin, with large kneepads, shins, and feet.Its feet were long and spindly, jutted back in one place.He was very thin.His arms were protected by armor, and he carried a long, golden staff in one hand.His face . . . he had no mouth, simply a large mass of iron.His eyes . . . dark, and scary.They were like burgundy flames inside a pupil.

Cody quivered."Who – who are you?"

The Warrior grumbled out, "My name is Deitymon."

_"Deitymon,"_ Kari echoed.

TK knew he was going to have a breakdown.If anything was Darkness, this was it."No!Patamon, Digivolve!"

TK didn't know why he did it, he just did.Patamon leaped into the air, and erupting from the small body was a larger Angel, Angemon."Patamon Digivolve to – Angemon!"

"Hand of Fate!" A beam of Light erupted from Angemon's hand, toward Deitymon.

Kari looked at TK."What are you doing?"

TK had a stern look."If anything's Darkness, that thing is!"

Deitymon easily dodged the Hand of Fate."You stupid Digimon.I am a Mega.You are a Champion!You cannot defeat me!"And with a black eruption, a storm arose,"Deity Storm!" Deitymon yelled.

Lightning bolts began to crash down onto the Digi-World.No sooner was Angemon hit with one, and blood leaked from his hip in great amounts."Angemon, no!"

Davis looked at Ken, and Kari looked at Yolei.

About twenty seconds later the fight was between Paildramon and Silphymon, versus Deitymon.With every attack Deitymon either dodged or defended, and he used his Deity Cannons to attack them.Very quickly all their strength ran out, and a bunch of rookies were left.

Angemon wasn't looking very well, but TK held strong.The blood began to clot, and TK ripped off a piece of his shirt to help stop the bleeding.

_**note: How is it?**_

Stay Tuned for the Deity Chronicles Chapter Two: The Deity Storm, Arise!


End file.
